The present invention concerns equipment for the treatment of a liquid such as a metal melt. The equipment comprises a rotor for the supply of gas and/or particulate material to the liquid in a reaction chamber.
A number of solutions for the treatment of liquid using rotating bodies of different designs and types are known from the market and the literature. For example, the applicant""s own European patent no. 0151434 describes a method for treating liquid in which a hollow, cylindrical rotor is used in which particulate material and/or gas are/is designed to be supplied to the rotor""s cavity through a drilled hole in the rotor shaft. The rotation of the rotor causes the melt to be drawn in through an opening in the base of the rotor and slung out through openings in the side together with the gas and/or material supplied. Although this solution creates little turbulence and agitation in the liquid, is very effective and results in a high treatment capacity, it is an objective of the present invention to produce equipment for the treatment of a liquid, in particular aluminium melt, which is even more effective and has an even higher treatment capacity. At the same time, it is an objective to avoid the treated liquid coming into contact with the surrounding air, in particular the oxygen in the air, in order to prevent the liquid from being affected by the air.
Moreover, regarding the treatment of aluminium melt, it was an objective to achieve an increased removal of both hydrogen and sodium. Another objective was to be able to return most or all of the residual melt to the casting furnace at the end of casting or possibly feed all melt to the casting machine.
The present invention achieves the above objectives. The present invention is characterized in that a reaction chamber has an inlet and an outlet and is designed to be placed under a vacuum. The outlet communicates with another chamber or outlet passage.